Las primeras noches siempre son las más difíciles
by Kerolunaticat
Summary: Héctor despierta por primera vez en la tierra de los muertos.


El eco de sus suelas resonaba por las calles cada vez que pisaba el empedrado mientras recorría con el corazón pesaroso la ciudad de los muertos. Todos sus familiares habían fallecido ya y sólo le quedaban amigos que entre historias y anécdotas todavía lo recordaban, fue por eso que lo extrañó ver a lo lejos un resplandor de luces doradas y naranjas que comenzaban a formar la figura de un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Un recién llegado.

Es bien sabido por todos los difuntos del lugar que cuando alguien fallece aparece ante familiar que pueda guiarlo, pero el linaje de Chicharrón ya había terminado y sus amigos tenían familia a la cual acudir. Concluyó que esa pobre alma no tenia quien lo recibiera.

Así sucedía a veces, cuando los recién llegados no tenían familia en el mundo de los muertos que los guiaran aparecían de repente en cualquier lugar, abandonados a su suerte a descubrir su cruda realidad.

Chicharrón suspiró, sabía por relatos lo traumante que podía ser descubrir tu muerte por cuenta propia, no podía permitir que esa pobre persona pasara por ese trago amargo.

Se acercó a una distancia prudente. Los que sufren alguna muerte violenta pueden despertar de forma agresiva tratando de defenderse de un atacante inexistente, y como no sabía nada de ese sujeto era mejor irse con cuidado.

Poco a poco la figura de un hombre se fue haciendo más sólida. Era alto y de complexión delgada, a juzgar por su ropa era músico y ...era joven, bastante joven. Chicharrón dedujo que su muerte había sido inesperada, lo cual podía hacer la situación más difícil pues muchos no pueden aceptar al principio que han muerto, y menos si no tienen el antecedente de alguna enfermedad o el peso de la edad encima.

El resplandor desapareció cuando el susodicho comenzó a mover sus brazos lentamente mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Chicharrón se acercó al ver sus torpes movimientos carentes de la adrenalina que deja una pelea. No parecía ser peligroso.

-Ugh...- se quejó el hombre cuando sus brazos no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Tranquilo. Todavía estás débil- se arrodilló junto a él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Bien recordaba sus primeros momentos de muerto, con el dolor en el pecho y la falta de aire. Cuando uno despierta todavía se puede sentir qué lo mató.

-¿Ernesto?- preguntó sin abrir sus ojos.

¿Quién era Ernesto? Probablemente la última persona que lo vio con vida.

-No. Me llamo Gustavo, pero todos me dicen Chicharrón. ¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Héctor- respondió mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo y con ayuda de su acompañante logró quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

Ya sabía lo que venía, muchos al ver a un esqueleto por primera vez se impresionan, gritan, tratan de huir, los más pequeños lloran. Héctor lo miró parpadeando lentamente.

-Debo de estar soñan- ¡agh!- se llevó sus manos hacia su abdomen en un gesto de dolor.

-Uy... ¡méndigo chorizo barato!

Si de algo carecía Chicharrón era su falta de tacto. Soltó la bomba diciendo "No es un sueño, estás muerto" porque no servia de nada endulzar las cosas con mentiras piadosas; es mejor saber la verdad desde el principio.

Héctor lo miró anonadado -N-No... no puedo estar muerto- su expresión fue cambiando de incredulidad a miedo -¡Nadie se puede morir por comer así no más!

Poco a poco el miedo se fue convirtiendo en pánico, mientras se repetía así mismo con respiración entrecortada "¡Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño! ¡Estoy soñando! M-me quedé dormido en el tren. Pronto llegaré a Santa Cecilia y-"

Chicharrón lo sostuvo del brazo y lo miró fijamente -Tú estás muerto. Falleciste. Es mejor que lo aceptes de una buena vez, por más que lo niegues no puedes cambiar lo que te pasó- apretó con fuerza su brazo enfatizando sus palabras -Esta es tu realidad ahora.

Héctor se soltó de su agarre y lo miró fijamente, sopesando sus palabras su vista cayó en sus manos. Sólo eran huesos.

-Oh no...- se quejó lastimosamente, ni siquiera sus manos en su rostro pudieron evitar que se le escapara un sollozo.

Chicharrón sabía que muchos de los recién llegados sentían lástima por si mismos, se lamentaban por haber dejado su cómoda vida atrás...

-...mi familia...-

...y tal vez este no era el caso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con cautela al esqueleto que en un intento fallido trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

-Les prometí que regresaría, y ahora... las abandoné para siempre-

Chicharrón lo miró con tristeza -Ay hijo...- ahora entendía que lo que más le dolía no era el haber muerto, sino haber dejado a gente amada atrás. Probablemente ni siquiera sabían lo que le había pasado.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo -Las primeras noches siempre son las más difíciles...-


End file.
